


Hot, Hotter, - Living Room?

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt:  “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.“Frank is sweating.





	Hot, Hotter, - Living Room?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stupid, but I don't care.

Frank feels like he’s melting. His thighs must already be permanently stuck to the fabric of the couch, his t-shirt feels like a hot towel on his heated skin.

It’s so goddamn hot. Frank is actively fanning himself with a newspaper, but it does nothing to cool him down. Stupid heat wave and stupid apartment without any air conditioning.

And where the hell is the fan he bought **just last week** , because he had been in this exact situation **just last week**?

„Pete!“

Frank knows Pete is in his room, even though he hasn’t seen him all day. He probably grabbed the fan, that bastard.

“Pete!!”

It annoys the hell out of Frank that Pete is not answering, because that means he has to get up from the couch if he wants an answer to his question. He sighs and pushes himself up from the couch with his arms; turns out his thighs’ haven’t melded with the couch yet, but there’s still a wet ripping sound – like a band-aid – and Frank ’s face is scrunched up in disgust.

He doesn’t bother to knock on Pete’s door – because honestly, Pete never bothers himself, so Frank thinks it’s just fair – just opens it in one swift move.

“Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_.“

His words get stuck as he’s hit with a wave of cold air, goose bumps forming on his heated skin.

Pete is on his bed and looking at Frank unapologetic.

And next to him Frank spots the fan, hitting Pete with a steady flow of fresh air. There’s also a fucking mini freezer with beer. _How_ did he do all this with Frank sitting on the couch five feet away and not noticing anything?

Pete’s room is a fucking paradise and Frank had been sweating away in their hellhole of a living room.

“I’m not even mad, this is genius.”

Frank closes the door behind him – to keep all the beautiful, fresh air inside Pete’s room – and jumps onto the bed next to Pete without warning.

Frank feels like he’s melting, but this time it’s from pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to TearCatcher for keeping me on the Wentziero-train. I'm not being held hostage, I swear *sweating*
> 
> I hope you liked it, if you do (or don't) let me know.
> 
> [I'm always looking for prompts, too](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/send-me-prompts) *hint hint*


End file.
